Ojamajo Doremi 16 One shots
by Doremi Kotake
Summary: One shots Kotadore (muchas de ellas), Masahazu, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo basado en OD turning point de la pareja canon DoremixKotake

* * *

Pov Doremi

Que clases mas aburridas! Leon-sensei habla, habla, habla...  
He mirado todos de la clase. Estaba todos casi dormidos, menos 1 de ellos: Kotake. Ese ya dormia como una piedra.  
No podia dejarlo asi dormido, Leon-sensei se enojaria con el. He empezado a moverlo despacio.

\- Bueno en el siglo XX Japon...- Leon-sensei ha parado de hablar y ha descubierto Kotake. Ayy no. Se ha hacercado con el libro cerrado y lo ha golpeado en la cabeza.

Kotake ha despertado tan asustado y confundido que no he sido capaz de me reir.

\- Si desea dormir salga de mi clase! - vaya... Tenia sido muy bueno con el, si fuese yo tendria me mandado limpiar los WC - Harukaze, como manager del equipo de Misora high school acompane a Kotake.

Eh?! Mi cara ha quedado toda roja tanto como la de Kotake. El se ha llevantado de repente.

\- No es necesario, yo voy solo. - ha dicho el.

\- Va no te hagas el tsundere... Se que vosotros 2 se mueren por estar solos...

Todos se han reido menos yo y Kotake. El ha salido de la clase avergonzado y yo lo he seguido tambien avergonzada.

(...)

Kotake estaba sentado debajo de un arbol, yo estaba a unos 6/5 metros de el. Estaba en pie parada en el medio del jardin.

\- Oye... Porque no te sientas? - me ha dicho. Me estaba mirando. Me hacerque a el y me he sentado a su lado - Perdon por mi culpa tienes que estar aqui...

\- N..no importa.. Sa..sabes que nunca me gustaran las clases aburridas... - que acabo de decir? Pensara que soy una tonta! - Quiero decir me gusta estar aqui contigo! N..no es solo contigo e..es con...con... con mis amigas... tam...tambien...

Me estaba mirando con una cara confundida. Muy bien Doremi ahora creera que eres rara.

\- Yo...Tengo entrenado mucho para llegar a los nacionales por eso me quedo dormido con mas facilidad... Por eso es que el sensei es tan compreensivo conmigo- ha dicho Kotake con una cara muy seria.

\- Si quieres puedes quedarte dormido en mis piernas hasta el final de las clases. - Pero que he dicho?! Su cara ha quedado tan roja como la de mi cabello. - Pe...pero solo si quieres...

Antes que hablase algo mas, Kotake ha puesto su cabeza en mis piernas y ha cerrado los ojos. Su cara continuaba roja y tenia un aire nervioso.  
Empeze a hacerle caricias en su pelo. El se ha puesto mas calmado y su color de piel se ha puesto normal. Se ha quedado dormido en unos minutos. Continue a hacerle caricias pero desta vez en su cara. Lo quede mirando por unos minutos. Estaba tan tierno. Me hacerque a sus labios y lo bese. Fue solo un pequeno beso, pero queria tanto besarlo mas. Kotake se ha movido un poco con sus mejilas sonrojadas.

\- Do...Doremi...- ha dicho el muy bajito.

Al principio creia que estaba despierto, pero despues su color de mejilas se ha vuelto de nuevo normal por eso seguia dormido.

Mirarlo tan "indefeso" con su cabeza en mis piernas me hacia sentir rara. Lo deseaba aun más de lo que deseo en mi dia. Era diferente a los otros chicos por quien habia sentido "amor". Si bien que "amor" no era la palavra cierta para decir mis ex sentimientos por Akatsuki, Igarashi o muchos otros. Atracion si era eso, no pasaba de una atracion por ellos seren altos y guapos. Pero con Kotake es diferente. Kotake no es el chico más lindo del colegio(no digo que sea feo, el es muy guapo), por lo menos no por fuera, porque en su corazon era el chico mas hermoso que habia conocido.

Volvi a mirarlo. No podia resisti más...Ahora en este momento tenia 0% de dudas, era Kotake el hombre que quiero. En este momento deseo que la clase nunca termine.

Me he hacercado de nuevo y lo he besado otra, pero desta vez el beso ha durado demasiado. La campana ha sonado y Kotake ha despertado. Aleje muy rapido mi boca de la de el. Kotake se ha llevantado asustado con su mano en su boca. Parecia confundido, decidi me alejar muy rapido sin le hablar. Que has hecho Doremi?! Y ahora como lo miraria.

(...)

Estaba con mis amigas en la Maho-do cocinando. En mi cabeza solo pensaba en el beso. Kotake... Sera que me odia? Espero que no.

\- Doremi-chan.- Hazuki-chan ha interrompido mis pensamientos. La mire confundida - Que te pasa? Te veo rara hoy...

\- Es..Estoy bien - he respondido nerviosa pero con una sonrisa.

\- Se ha pasado algo entre Kotake-kun y tu? - todas las galletas que yo estaba haciendo se han caido al suelo. Felizmente Majorica no estaba. - Bueno por tus mejilas y por tu reacion algo se ha pasado.

\- N...no quiero hablar de eso- me he sentado en el suelo y he empezado a atrapar las galletas.

No queria decirles que lo he besado, me daba verguenza. Pero tambien nesecitava de consejos de alguien. Hayy que debo hacer?! De repente escucho las puertas de la Maho-do se abrir. He mirado quien era, era el novio de Hazuki, Yada. Hazuki ha salido de la cocina y ha ido abrazar Yada. Por unos momentos he imaginado que era yo y Kotake. Yo y las otras salimos tambien para le decir hola.

\- Hola Yada. - hemos dicho las 4 al mismo tiempo.

\- Hola, Harulaze, Kotake quiere verte... - mi corazon ha empezado a bater mas fuerte. Dios mio...Kotake me quiere ver. Quizas este enojado, pero porque no ha usado su movil como siempre lo hace?

He salido corriendo, ignorando las miradas de mis amigas y risitas. El deberia estar en casa ahora creo.

(...)

He llegado a casa de Kotake y el me ha recebido con una cara neutra. Dios...Eso me enojaba/asustaba muchisimo! Me ha regalado un poco de pastel y zumo y hemos ido para su cuarto comer. Todo el tiempo en que comemos estabamos en silencio. Ni se como el no ha escuchado mi corazon. Cuando terminamos, Kotake se hacerco a mi y me ha agarrado por las manos.

\- Por...Porque lo hiciste? - el pobre estaba tan nervioso como yo, pero eso no me quitaba mis nervios.

\- Sabes bien el porque...- Espero que el entienda que quise decir "Porque te amo". Y en efecto el ha entendido perfectamente mis palabras. Su cara estaba otra vez tan roja como mi pelo.

\- M...Me ha gustado... - senti una gran felicidad en mi corazon.

\- Ko..Kotake yo - antes que pudise continuar la frase los labios de Kotake ya estaban sobre los mios. OMG Me estaba besando! Decidi besarlo tambien. El me ha empujado despacio para la cama y se ha puesto en cima de mi. Me ha empezado besando el cuelo, pero ha parado unos segundos despues.

\- N..No ...No puedo... Yo...- desta vez lo he besado yo.

\- Escucha no te preocupes con el mañana. Yo te esperare siempre... - mis palabras han aliviado Kotake y yo lo he besado de nuevo para le dar el coraje. Yo tambien tenia miedo, pero tenia mas miedo de tener que ir ahora. Kotake ya mas calmado me ha besado el cuello de nuevo y... (nada de lemon :v queda a vuestra imaginacion porque yo no se escribir lemon XD)

(...)

He llegado a casa ya de noche. Dios mi celular tenia 20 mensajes de mis amigas me preguntando que estaba haciendo. Pero eso ni para mis amigas puedo decir es un na-i-sho*!

*Naisho=segredo


	2. 2- Salvando mi bebe del mal

**_Avisos antes del cap:_**

 ** _Más 1 vez tengo que avisar que si doy errores es porque español no es mi lengua principal._**

 **No me vengan a hablar de mi estilo de escrita porque asi me gusta**

 **Personajes:**

 **Hinata Kotake**

 **Tetsuya Kotake**

 **Yudi Shiodosha**

 **Saito Senoo**

Doremi Kotake

* * *

Pov Kotake

Aaaah! Nada como un dia de vacaciones junto a mi linda mujer viendo una pelicula mientras afuera llueve sin parar. Nozomi e Mamoru estan en casa de Kotaro, Hiroto esta jugando futbol con sus amigos y Hinata creo que va a salir con unas amigas. Aaaaah! Unos minutos más y voy a estar solo con mi Dojimi! 7u7

Doremi- Amor... Eres un padre muy especial!

Kotake- 7u7 Dojimi eso es una indireta para tenermos el 5º?

Doremi- No amor... Estoy hablando en serio! - yo también :v - No es un padre cualquiera que deja su hija tener novio!

Que?!

Kotake- Que dices?! Quien tiene novio?!

Doremi- Ah... nadie Tetsu olvidalo!

La he mirado enojado. Me estaba ocultando algo! Peo tengo que pensar... Cual de mis hijas tiene novio? Solo puede ser Hinata, Nozomi es muy pequeña para novios, aunque mi Hinata también lo es.

En ese momento mi bebé mayor ha aparecido. Pero... Estaba toda arreglada! Grrrr! Enojado he ido hasta ella, Doremi me ha seguito.

Kotake- Para dónde vas con ese vestido tan corto?!

Hinata- Salir con Saito. Y es un vestido normal no te pases papá.

Saito? Ah es el hijo de Senoo y de el amigo de Akatsuki! No! No puedo dejar que salga con el! Seguro es pervetido!

Kotake- No puedes ir!

Doremi- TETSUYA! - Oh no! No desta vez Dojimi. Ella siempre ayuda Hinata a salir con sus crushes, pero desta vez yo no... Wow... S...Se ve muy enojada - Tet-su-ya...

Kotake- Vale vete! PERO! Tienes que venir antes de la 22!

Hinata- Papa... Son solo 10 horas de la mañana... ._.

Kotake- Ah... Vale entonces antes de las 13... Y el no va a quedar para comer no es bienvenido...

Doremi me ha puesto una mano en mi hombro. Al menos me apoya en esto! :,v Pero yo no voy dejar mi niña sola con ese Saito! Sé que me va a doler pero... Tengo... Ugh! Hasta me duele en pensarlo! Tengo que pedir ayuda a ese mini Akatsuki o sea a Yudi!

Me he alejado y hacia el cuarto de Hinata. Como pense otra vez se ha olvidado de cerrar su Facebook. Me he sentado y empezado a buscar el Facebook del mini Akatsuki.

Kotake- No me puedo creer que estoy cerca de me unir a un Shiodosha...

 _"Hinata"- Hola... No soy Hinata soy su padre y necesito tu ayuda!_

Listo! Ahora solo esperar!

 _Yudi- *-* Señor Kotake es usted de verdad?! Axhceahfdwnfwj! *-* Kyah! Este es el dia más feliz de mi vida!_

._. Que niño más raro... :v Pero es bueno saber que hasta el mini Akatsuki es mi fan! jajaja!

 _"Hinata"- Mira... Mi niña está en peligro y necesito tu ayuda para salvarla!_

 _Yudi- Peligro? Ha sido secuestrada?!_

 _"Hinata"- No! Es peor que eso! Va a salir..._

 _Yudi- Que tiene de malo?_

 _"Hinata"- Con un chico :( ..._

Eh? El idiota ha quedado offline...

Kotake- Arg! Porque he creido en el?

?- Tetsuya no te estás pasando? - me he saltado de la silla y caido al suelo por el susto.

Kotake- DOJIMI ME HAS ASUSTADO AHORA ERES UNA NINJA?!

Ella me ha ayudado a llevantar. Doremi es que deberia me estar ayudando! Pero parece que no se preocupa con nuestro bebe en las manos de ese chiquito peliazul!

Doremi- Oye! Saito es un buen niño y sabes? - se ha acercado a mi con una sonrisa - Me recuerda a ti de niño jeje! :3 Por eso es que Hinata lo quiere!

Kotake- Enserio? - me he sonrojado un poco. Ella se ha acercado a mi para besarme y yo solo he cerrado mis ojos.

Pero unos malditos golpes en la puerta nos han interrumpido. Enojado he ido hasta la puerta de la salida/entrada y la he abierto. Era el mini Akatsuki estaba delante mi con una mirada seria.

Yudi- NOS VAMOS DE UNA VEZ! SU HIJA NO VA A CAER EN LAS MANOS DE ESE TIPO!

Doremi- Pero es tu mejor amigo...

Yudi- Ex amigo sensei! Ex amigo! Ese quita futuras novias me las pagara!

:'v Como yo entiendo este niño! Su p§€& padre pasaba todo el tiempo intentando me quitar mi Doremi! :v Espera...

Kotake- Que has dicho mocoso? HINATA NO ES FUTURA NOVIA DE NADIE! NI ELLA NI MI NOZOMI!

Doremi- Ya basta parecen Mamoru y Nozomi vosotros 2!

Yudi- Kotake-san!

Kotake- Mini Akatsuki de pelo rubio!

Nos hemos chocado las manos con unas miradas serias.

Doremi- Me estan ignorado?!

Kotake&Yudi- Esto es guerra!

Me he acercado a Doremi y le besado en la frente. Ahora era solo yo y Yudi contra ese peliazul!

Yo y el Akatsuki rubio estabamos todos vestidos negro y con unas gafas oscuras espiando ese mocoso con mi bebe! Estaban comiendo un helado. Era yo que deberia estar alli no el!

Kotake- Está demasiado cerca!

Yudi- Señor Kotake que hacemos? Tenemos que hacer algo antes que el haga el truco del helado!

Conocia muy bien ese truco! Lo he hecho con Doremi en nuestra segunda cita! Pero si ese mini...Mini Akatsuki 2 pero peliazul tocar en mi niña... Grrrr!

Kotake- Hace magia y transformate en niña!

Yudi- Emh... No tengo magia...

Kotake- Rayos! Es verdad! Bueno no importa con o sin magia vamos a conseguir!

Con ayuda de mi dinero he conseguido poner Yudi como una niña.

Yudi- :/v Porque usted continua igual?!

Kotake- Porque yo soy hombre! Akatsuki parece mujer y tu eres su hijo!

Yudi- ... Rayos... Porque mi madre no ha escojido usted como novio! Usted es perfecto!

Kotake- ...Gracias! Para hijo del moradito hasta que eres buena gente! Seguro es los genes Asuka! Ahora vete! Y salva mi bebe!

Yudi- Si!

Se ha ido y yo he continuado escondido cerca a un árbol. Yudi se ha acercado a ellos. Mi plan era simple! Que el hiciera celos ami bebe, que ella fuese a creer que el era "novia" de Saito. Jajajaja! Es genial!

Hinata- TE ODIO! - Yes! Yeeees! Jajajaja adios Saihina! Bye bye! - SHIODOSHA IDOTA!

QUÉ?! Como lo sabe?! Parece una niña de verdad! Tiene los ojos de Akatsuki o sea no existe ojos más femininos que eses? :V

Yudi- Hinata yo...

Saito- Dejalo Hinata... - no...noooo! El ha acercado su mano a la de Hinata.

ARG! NO! NOOOOO! HIJO DE... EN MI BEBE NO!

Me he acercado todo enojado y agarrado en una mano de mi hija.

Hinata- PAPA?! No me digas que... TE HAS UNIDO AL SHIODOSHA?!

Yudi- Si!

Kotake- Unir es una palabra muy fuerte...

Mi bebe se ha alejado de mi. Ay no... Conocia esa mirada. Me odia i.i. Me odia! No puedo creer que le guste más ese chico que yo! Soy su padre!

Hinata- Vete! Tu y tu amigo! Unf! - ella se ha alejado de mi enojada /3 .

La he mirado algo triste. Pero... Ella no me perdona. Triste me he alejado. Yudi me ha seguido.

Saito- Tu padre es tan idiota xD. - grrrr mocoso...

Hinata- Que?! Quién te crees para llamar mi padre de idiota?! - eh? - Idiota eres tu! Mi padre puede ser celoso pero es el mejor padre del mundo! Unf! Papa!

He sentido los brazos de mi hija me abrazando. Que alegria! :') No me odia!

Hinata- Vamos a comer un helado papa! - he sonreido.

Yudi- Y yo? *-*

Kotake & Hinata- Tu no! Quedate!

He salido junto a mi bebe. Hemos ido a buscar helados y ido a casa.

Ningun chico nunca me va a quitar mi hija! Nunca!

 **Fin**

 **Acepto pedidos :v XD**


End file.
